Fly To Me Firefly
by Animequeen14
Summary: Follow the journey of Hotaru Tsubasa as she lives her life as a shinigami. Be there when she experiences love for the first time with a certain captain and be there when she battles the demons of her past. This is the story of Hotaru Tsubasa.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello to you all, this is my first story on FanFiction. I used to write it on Quizilla, but I found that I liked FanFiction better. So, if you can, please review my story. Tell me what you think about it, if you liked it or hated it, it's all good. :D

* * *

**bold - **highlight important stuff and you talking

_italics_ - thoughts

* * *

**Name - **Hotaru Tsubasa

**Birthday** - June 22

**Age**- 16 at the beginning - 22 Byakuya is gonna be 24

**Looks **- You're shinigami outfit is the typical black and white. You have white ribbons tied in your hair. The only different thing about your outfit is that the inner top is black and the outer top is white. You have black pants with a big black bow tied in the front. You have long white hair and amber eyes. You are about the size of Rukia.

**Zanpakuto**- It has a black sheath with a black ribbon tied to the hilt. The hilt is a mixture of black and white. The hilt guard is in the shape of a square and it has little crescent moon designs in it. The blade is a solid white color. Your zanpakuto's name is **Kaida** Little Dragon and it is released with **Hakuchuumu Kibou no Saku Oka Kara** Daydream From The Blooming Hills Of Hope. You'll see what powers it has later.

**Rank** - You'll see

**Family - Brother**: Kai Tsubasa, he is 5 at the beginning and 11 later on. He is the twin brother of Yuri. His hair is spiky and gray in the front, and flat and raven colored in the back. He usually wears a red sweater, black pants, with black tennis shoes. He has piercing red eyes. He is a very smart boy when he wants to be -- He is cocky and annoying most of the time. He won't stand down unless it is someone he knows is much stronger i.e. captains, lieutenants and you.

**Sister:**Yuri Tsubasa, 5 at the beginning and 11 later on. She is the twin sister of Riku. She has sapphire eyes, raven-colored hair that's short in the front and long in the back. She usually wears a dark blue Chinese shirt with silver lining, simple black pants and blue, white and black Chinese shoes. She acts just like Hinata from Naruto does, all shy and stuff.

* * *

**Past**- Your parents were rulers of a country, so that made you and your siblings prince and princesses. When you were young, you had only two friends. Their names were Mayu and Ren. You guys all grew up together. One day, when you were about 13, you were walking around the forest near your home when you overheard some people talking. Wondering who it was, you walked over and hid behind some bushes. _'I feel bad about listening to their conversation, but I really wonder who it is.'_After making sure that you wouldn't be seen, you pushed some parts of the bush away to show Mayu and Ren. Both of them had serious looks on their faces.

"God, I'm tired of pretending to be her friend!" you heard Mayu telling Ren. "I know what you mean, she's so needy. But we just have to stick to it until master says so." Ren replied back. '_I wonder who they're talking about_.' you started to think of who it could be. "Hah, master is so smart to be able to think up this plan. First we befriend her and gain her trust, then we kill her and her whole family and become the new rulers of this land." Mayu started howling with laughter after she said that. '_They're talking about me?!'_you finally realized. "Well, we better get back to her needy-ness before she comes looking for us herself. We don't want her finding anything out." replied Ren.

As they both got up and left, you slumped to the ground and started crying. The two people that you had trusted with your life had never really liked you and they were planning on killing you. You ran as fast as you could to your home and told your parents everything that you over heard the two saying. "Are you sure that's what you heard dear?" asked your father. "**Yeah papa, that's exactly what I heard them saying."**Ten minutes later, two guards came in holding onto Ren and Mayu. "WHAT'S GOING ON? LET GO OF US NOW!" they both screamed. The two guards kicked out their legs so they were kneeling before you and your parents. Finally falling silent, the two looked up and you and realized by the look on your face that you found out about their little secret. "Throw them in the dungeon." your father told the guards. A look of pure terror made its way onto Ren and Mayu's faces. Mayu started to cry while Ren continued to glare at you. "We'll get our revenge, just you wait!" Ren yelled the whole time the guards were dragging you away. Since then, you haven't trust anybody the same way as you used to trust Ren and Mayu.

From that moment on, you took lessons from a swordsman, an archer and a whole variety of people so you would be able to defend yourself. You became quicker, stronger and stealthier. On the eve of your sixteenth birthday, after coming home from a rigorous day of training, you saw that your home was way too quiet. Slowly making your way over to the throne room, you made sure that you had your weapons out in case you needed them. You slunk your way into the room, keeping to the shadows. Finally making it to the thrones, you look down to see the bloody mangled corpses of your parents. '_NO! How did this happen? Where were the guards? Oh no, Kai and Yuri are in trouble!'_ Wiping away your tears, you rush over to Kai and Yuri's room.

Rushing there, you find two figures standing over the dying Kai and Yuri. You noticed that Kai used his own body to protect Yuri. Suddenly, one of the figures pulls out a sickle and aims it at Kai's neck. Thinking fast, you toss a kunai where the shorter figures heart should be. Gasphing for air and collapsing, the figure dies slowly. You also blocked the figures sickle with your katana. Swinging your katana, you are able to move the figure away from your siblings. When the figure fell back, his face fell into the moonlight from the window. You gasp in shock at who it is. '_Ren?! How did they escape from the dungeon?! If that one is Ren, then the one I killed must be Mayu._'

Ren slowly stands up and starts charging you. Continuing to dodge his blows, you wait for the perfect moment to make your kill. Noticing that his left side is unguarded when he attacks, you strike his heart with your katana. "You bitch! You ruined everything. " Ren says before he dies. Running over to your siblings, you check to Kai's wounds. You notice that they're deep and that he is loosing a lot of blood. "**Come on Kai, you can pull through this. I know you're tough, you can handle this."** you say while slowly letting your tears fall on his face.

So, what do you think about it so far? I'll end it here because I'm tired. But I am definitely going to continue this story. If you liked it, please review and tell your friends to read it and review it too. The next part will come out soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's Animequeen14 again! I have not looked at this story in ages and I now have some free time, so I figured I would actually try and finish a story this time around! I hope you enjoy the long awaited second chapter to...Fly To Me Firefly :)

* * *

As you try to save your brother and sister's lives, you fail to notice an ominous shadow coming towards your back.

**"Keep fighting Kai, you have got to be strong so you can grow up and be king one day."** You cried towards your brother, still failing to notice the shadow coming stealthily towards you.

Kai, still barely breathing, saw the shadow from his place on the floor. He opened his mouth to try to tell you to run, but his wounds caused his mouth to fill with blood, making it unable for him to talk. Noticing that he was trying to tell you something, you leaned closer towards his body, in the hope that you would be able to hear something that he said.

Still hunched over Kai, the ominous figure raised a double-sided katana into the air, ready to make the final strike. Still not noticing the figure behind you, you were unprepared for the burning pain through your stomach. Looking down, you see the tip of a sword sticking out through your stomach. As the blade is ripped from your body, you collapse forward, spilling blood all over the floor.

Turning your head, you see Daitarou, the town baker. You had seen him everyday in town, thinking he could cause no harm. You had even spoken to him a few times.

"**Daitarou? What are you doing here? Are you working with Ren and Mayu?"** you asked as you struggled to stand up.

"Working with them? Hah! I am the one who taught them everything they know! Those fools were just pawns in my plot to steal this kingdom!"

"**You used them?! For a matter as stupid as that?!"**

"Of course! They had no purpose otherwise! Now, it is time to end your pathetic life, once and for all."

After finally standing up, you grab your katana and begin to circle around Daitarou. You analyzed his movements, hoping to see if you could find a flaw in his technique.

_'Damn! I can't find anything wrong with his technique, he has the stance and confidence of someone who has experience...'_

Noticing that you were not going to charge first, Daitarou charged towards you, katana drawn and ready to make a killing blow. Thinking quickly, you used your own katana to parry his and defend yourself and Kai, who was still barely holding on.

You swung your sword out, surprising him, and attempted to cut his neck, barely cutting his cheek. Soon after, you stumbled on your feet and began to feel light headed.

_'Damn it! I've lost too much blood already, I've got to end this quickly.' _

* * *

I will try really hard to get this story updated as much as I can, this is all from my head, I lost all the things that I pre-wrote T.T.


	3. Chapter 3

You carefully watched Daitarou circle you, looking for any weak spots that he may have had. As you were watching him, Daitarou got tired of waiting and rushed towards you, swinging his blade. As you back-flipped, you noticed that as Daitarou swung, his right side was completely open. You quickly thought up a plan to end the fight quickly.

Running towards Daitarou, you faked a cut towards his heart, and swung your katana towards his right side. Not noticing your quick movements, Daitarou was unable to block your attack. Your blade made a clean cut and stabbed right through Daitarou's gut. As he fell to the ground, you walked towards his body.

"You may have killed me here, but you will also die! The blade I stabbed you with was covered in poison!"

"**What are you talking about? I don't feel anth-"** As you were saying saying this, your body suddenly became numb and you began falling towards the ground.

"Hahaha I have completed my jo-" Before he could say anymore, you slowly pulled your body up from off the ground, and stabbed him through the heart.

Crawling towards Kai and Yuri, you turned their faces towards you. As you gently caressed your siblings' bloody cheeks, you ceased to breathe.

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes, only to see the ceiling of your home. Slowly sitting up, you saw that Kai and Yuri were starting to sit up as well. Surprised that they were not dead, you quickly pulled both of them into the biggest bear hug either of them has ever had.

"**How are you guys standing here? I saw you on the ground covered in blood?"**

"We don't know either nee-chan. One minute we were with mom and dad in the throne room, then the next, we felt pain and we couldn't move anymore. Now, we really don't know what is going on." Kai said, breaking away from your hug.

As you guys were wondering what happened to you, you guys heard a pair of foot steps behind you. Turning around with your katanas ready to attack, you found a strange man with an afro in a black and white male's kimono.

"**Who are you and what are you doing here?"** You demanded to know, not letting your guard down for a second.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down lady. My name is Zennosuke Kurumadani. I'm a shinigami." The strange guy said as he slowly walked forward.

"**Shinigami, huh? How can I be sure that you aren't another one of Daitarou's minions? What's keeping me from slicing you in half right now?"**

"Look lady, if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you while you and your siblings were on the floor. And anyway, you guys are dead, that's why I'm here. I am here to send you and your siblings to Soul Society."

Completely tuning what he was saying out, you only caught him speech about bringing you guys to Soul Society. "**Soul Society, what's that?"** You yelled out.

"Soul Society is a place where all good souls go when they die. It is protected by the Gotei 13. Only the strong can get accepted to join the Gotei 13. I happen to be in the 12th Divi-"

"**Wait, did you say souls? Are we...dead?"** You interrupted Zennosuke in his bragging.

Turning serious for the first time that you have seen him, he said, "Yes, you and your siblings were killed in the fight against that guy right there."

"**Why isn't his soul here too, then?"**

"He is a corrupt soul. When there is a corrupt soul, we must send them to Hueco Mundo."

Caring no more for this conversation, you turn to your siblings to make sure they are okay.

"Anyway, it's time to send you kids to Soul Society."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is Animequeen14 again! I have finally gotten around to typing up and uploading Chapters 3 and 4! Yay! Haha not that I will be starting school soon, I will probably have more time, especially with my great class schedule! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

You and your siblings have been living in the second district in Rukongai ever since you were sent to Soul Society.

When you guys first arrived, you had to look for a shelter for you and your siblings. Luckily, a middle-aged married couple had offered you guys a home. They had a spare bedroom in their home and they could not have their own children.

The man looked like he was in his mid-thirties, he had long golden brown hair. His name is **Kazuyuki Muga**. His wife was almost the complete opposite of him. She stood just under his chin and had long and straight raven colored hair and beautiful amber eyes. Her name is **Natsuki Muga**.

**

* * *

****Six years after you were sent to Soul Society**

* * *

"**Do you need anything from the market aniue?"**

"Can you buy me some lettuce and apples?"

"**Sure aniue, I'll be right back!"**

As you were leaving the house, you saw your chichiue cutting wood with Kai.

"**I'll be going to the market now chichiue!"**

"Be careful and come back as quick as you can."

Heeding your chichiue's words, you hurried to the market. You had to cross through a forest to get to town, but you didn't mind because you enjoyed the peaceful walk.

* * *

After you guys started living with the couple, Kai and Yuri slowing began calling them mama and papa, similar to when they used to call your parents. You still felt the pain of losing your parents, but you were grateful for the couple that took you and your siblings in, so you decided that you would address them respectfully.

* * *

As they watched you walk off, your aniue came outside with Yuri.

"Do you think she will agree and go with them?"

"I don't know, but it is her decision. I will be proud of whatever choice she does make." Kazuyuki said while leaning on his ax.

* * *

As you were nearing the city, you felt an ominous presence behind you. Quickly turning around, you say a strange brown figure with a white mask. It looked like a giant deformed monkey.

"Look what we have here, a tasty little human morsel!"

Although you were scared, your face didn't show anything. Looking around for anything that you could use as a weapon, you saw a strong looking stick down the road. You quickly ran towards the stick.

Seeing that you were running away from it, the monkey monster quickly chased after you. Running as fast as you could towards the stick, you quickly grabbed it and turned around. Facing the monkey monster, you held the stick in front of you like a sword.

"Hahaha! What do you think you can do with that puny stick? Foolish human!" The monster said as he charged at you.

_'Kai. Yuri. Please forgive me.'_ You thought as you stood your ground and prepared to fight the monster until one of you died.

As the monster lifted its monkey paw to smack you, you closed your eyes. After what felt like hours, but really it was only a few seconds, you opened your eyes to see a shinigami blocking the paw of the monkey. Looking up, saw a strange long-white haired man holding his blade to stop the monkey monster.

"Are you okay?" the man asked while turning his head around. He looked extremely relaxed, with a smile on his face that made his eyes look liked they were closed.

"**Yes. Thank you."** You said, looking at the man speculatively.

"Just wait here while I take care of this nuisance, okay?" The man said as he turned back around to take care of the monkey thing. As you were slowing pulling yourself together, you heard the monkey thing cry out in pain. Looking up, you saw the monkey thing on the ground, bleeding to death. While you were looking at the monkey thing, the white haired man turned around and walked towards you.

"Are you sure you are alright? You seem shaken up." The man said in worry.

"**I'm fine. Surprised is all."** You said, while brushing the dirt off of your clothes.

"Where were you headed to anyway? Do you need help getting to were you were going?"

"**I don't need help getting anywhere. Thank you for your help. I must be going now."** You said as you got up, getting ready to go to town.

See you walked off, the man decided to follow you. Not caring about him following you, you continued on your way to town to buy the things that they needed.

After buying the tings that you needed, you headed back to your little home in the forest, with the stranger still following you.


End file.
